


You're Gone

by Aiwyn



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiwyn/pseuds/Aiwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon has to say it, has to, but he doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> More Jon/Robb fanfiction! A little angst, and sad, but that's only because I chose a sad song to write to. And thanks for the beta'ing goes to the same friend.
> 
> Translation to Polish here: http://styloveyou(.)tumblr.(.)/post/93673712491/youre-gone-tlumaczenie

~*~*~

YOU'RE GONE

 

They are out in the cold, swords in hand.

 

Robb looks gorgeous; his blue eyes glimmering joy and his auburn hair lit by the torches.

 

Jon is trying to focus in the fight, but his thoughts are a mess.

 

"You're thinking too hard, Snow", Robb says, that teasing tone again.

 

There's a smile on his lips.

 

Jon can't return the smile.

 

He lowers his sword.

 

He really doesn't want to say this, doesn't want to tell Robb, but he has to.

 

"Imgoinwitbenjen," he slurs out.

 

Robb frowns.

 

"To the Wall?" he asks and all Jon can do is nod.

 

He's afraid to say anything.

 

His voice might break down and reveal all that he's hid in his heart.

 

"Well, don't be too long. I can't fight with Theon forever. He's good, but he's not you," Robb continues, a hidden plea in those words.

 

_Don't leave me._

 

"Robb. I'm going with Benjen to join the Night's Watch," Jon says, his voice breaking.

 

He lowers his eyes to not see the pain on Robb's face.

 

"What? Jo-Jon. You can't... You mustn't go!" Robb shouts.

 

Jon tries really hard to hide his feelings.

 

"Why not?" Jon asks, managing to keep his voice calm.

 

Robb is shocked by the lack of emotion in Jon's voice.

 

"Because... Because...," he stammers.

 

Jon looks up and wishes he hadn't.

 

Robb's eyes are glistering with tears, he's barely holding onto his sword and the look on his face - it's fury, it's sadness, it's shock, it's pain.

 

And looking at him makes it even harder for Jon to actually leave.

 

"Exactly. There's nothing keeping me here. I don't belong here, I'm not a Stark, I'm just a bastar--"

Jon's faked words are brutally cut off by Robb, who lunges at Jon and pushes him hard against the cold stone wall.

 

Jon looks at Robb, shocked by his act.

 

"STOP!" Robb shouts.

 

He blinks rapidly and continues, his voice slowly fading away.

 

"You... You can't say that. You mustn't say that. You... You can't... You can't leave..."

 

"Robb," Jon begins, but then Robb's crying against his shoulder, and Jon doesn't know what to do.

 

"You can't leave me, Jon," Robb says.

 

"I have to. I promised uncle Benjen," Jon replies.

 

Then he pushes Robb aside and walks away, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

"But I love you!" Robb shouts.

 

"I love you too," Jon whispers, but Robb can't hear him because Jon is already on the other side of the yard and the wind is howling around them.

 

Around him.

 

He's alone now.

 


End file.
